CONE
by duuuuudu
Summary: Sungmin selalu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan 'Kyuhyunie'/KYUMIN/BOYXBOY/MPREG/DLDR/ONESHOT


**CONE**

**KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN**

* * *

"Kyuhyunie," dengung Sungmin, menekankan suku kata ketiga dari nama pria tadi dengan sangat manis—cute. Sungmin sedang dalam mood yang baik, setelah 16 jam shiftnya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun senang. Tidak ada Sungmin yang hormonal malam ini. Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih tapi semua energinya tampak terkuras dari tubuhnya, jadi ia hanya bisa menunjukan senyum lelahnya.

"Hey sayang." Senyum Kyuhyun, melonggarkan bahunya. Segera sesudah ia merasa cukup dekat dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik kekasihnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke sofa, dengan Sungmin yang berada diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesis ketika sadar mengenai dampak jatuh tadi pada kekasihnya yang sedang hamil tiga bulan, mungkin seharusnya ia tak melakukan gerakan itu lagi—pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memendamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin, menciumi kulit Sungmin dalam-dalam, menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin tak melakukan apapun selain terkekeh senang, "Kyuhyunie, itu geli!"

"Aku tak bisa menahannya. Wangi tubuhmu—."

"Ayo pergi keluar untuk ice cream!" respon Sungmin setelah menarik diri dari Kyuhyun.

"A—ah sayang, aku sangat lelah. Bagaimana dengan besok, hm?"

"Tidak," rengek Sungmin, "Aku benar-benar ingin ice cream sekarang!"

"Sayang, aku capek, dan aku benar-benar hanya ingin mandi lalu tidur."

"Tapi kau selalu saja ingin tidur. Please, Kyuhyunie? Ayo pergi sekarang, mereka akan tutup dalam satu jam lagi dan jika kau berkendara dengan cepat pasti akan bisa."

Kyuhyun ingin menangis saat berpikiran mengenai mengendarai mobil. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Besok oke? Kita bisa berjalan bersama kesana. Sekarang aku benar-benar capek."

Sungmin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau egois."

"Maaf, apa?" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau egois." Ulang Sungmin, mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia berharap jika itu akan bekerja pada Kyuhyun seperti biasanya. "Bayi kita menginginkan ice cream dan kau hanya bisa memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku egois? Sungmin," mulai Kyuhyun, "_Kau _yang egois. Aku memiliki hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan dan semua yang dapat kau pikirkan sekarang hanyalah acara mengidam-mu terhadap ice cream."

"Ini 'kan bukan salahku! Aku hanya ingin ice cream karena...karena aku hanya menginginkannya, oke? Ini bukan kesalahanku jika bayinya membuatku lapar setiap waktu."

"Tentu saja kau pasti selalu mengatakan itu, tentu saja!" bentak Kyuhyun, "Aku sangat tidak suka ketika kau melakukan itu, kau tahu? Sungmin, bayi itu bahkan bukan milikku. Ayah dari bayi itu adalah seorang pemerkosa diluar sana, apa kau pernah memikirkan hal itu?" Kyuhyun sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin, terlihat kesal. "_Oh God, _terkadang kau benar-benar membuatku gila dengan tingkahmu dan rengekanmu sampai-sampai hanya membuatku ingin bangun dan pergi! Dan kemudian aku ingat jika itu—itu sangat konyol, karena ini adalah rumah_ku_!"

Kyuhyun merasakan semua uap panas keluar dari sistem tubuhnya, akhirnya, dan ia melayangkan pandangannya kebawah pada Sungmin. Sial! Pikir Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

Sungmin duduk diatas sofa, pandangannya pada lantai, lengan kanannya pada perutnya yang sedang bertumbuh. Ada air mata yang turun deras di wajah cantiknya dan Kyuhyun tahu jika ialah penyebabnya. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat kekasihnya dan yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang hanyalah keinginannya untuk pergi ke 15 menit yang lalu kemudian mengatakan ya, ayo pergi, aku akan memakai sepatuku dulu. Kyuhyun ingin menelan seluruh perkataan yang ia percikan keluar dan mengulang semuanya, mencium air mata Sungmin agar pergi, lalu membeli seluruh branch dari Baskin Robbins, apa saja—apa saja untuk membuat wajah sedih Sungmin menghilang.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah berdiri disana, membeku, melihat tubuh yang bergetar di depannya, tepat diambang kesedihan.

"Aku...oh." hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin katakan, karena hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, rasa _oh _itu, seperti saat kedua orangtuanya menendang Sungmin keluar menit itu juga ketika mereka mengetahui jika Sungmin telah diperkosa dan hamil, atau ketika teman-temannya memberitahu Sungmin jika mereka tidak bisa berada di dekat Sungmin lagi.

Rasa _oh _itu, ketika kau menyadari jika kau benar-benar sepenuhnya sama sekali tidak diinginkan.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu terhadap bayi kita—" Sungmin menelan ludah, membenarkan perkataannya, "m—maksudku bayi_ku._" Kata-kata tadi terdengar sangat asing di mulutnya jadi Sungmin melayangkan pandangannya kebawah lalu memainkan jarinya—takut. Ia memandang Kyuhyun lagi dan tersenyum. "Aku—aku hanya—aku akan mengepak barangku sekarang, _Kyuhyun._"

Sungmin berdiri meninggalkan ruang tamu, menahan isakannya sampai ia mencapai kamar mereka—tidak, kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri disana, tidak bergerak, karena pikirannya penuh tentang keinginannya untuk menghapus senyum sedih Sungmin dan menciumnya tulus, memeluknya sampai ia sulit bernafas, apapun yang dapat memperbaiki kerusakan yang ia perbuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja membuka resleting sebuah koper untuk mengepak barang-barangnya, sampai ia menyadari, _koper ini milik Kyuhyun. _Kemudian Sungmin melihat ke semua t-shirt favoritnya yang berada di atas kasur lalu menyadari lagi, mereka milik Kyuhyun juga. Sungmin ingat jika ia hanya membawa sebuah tas ransel ketika ia pergi dari rumah, dulu saat ia hanya bisa tidur di lantai dapur dari restoran tempatnya bekerja menjadi pelayan lalu Kyuhyun datang dan terus makan disana selama satu minggu sebelum ia mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk pindah ke apartemennya dua minggu setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran, ketika saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya ini sedang hamil dan tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Sungmin menatap tas ranselnya sekarang, berdebu dan usang, sesuatu yang ia asumsikan tidak akan berguna lagi karena ia berpikir akan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Kyuhyun. "Percayalah padaku, aku akan menjagamu." Sungmin mengingat apa yang Kyuhyun katakan dulu. _Bohong, semuanya bohong. _Ia tersenyum masam pada kenangan tersebut. _Mereka semua bohong, _pikirnya. Seharusnya ia tidak berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun akan berbeda dengan yang lain. Seharusnya ia tidak, seharusnya ia tidak, seharusnya—tapi itulah ia.

"Sungmin." sedikit kaget, Sungmin menatap pria yang memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

Sungmin mengusap airmata dari wajahnya dan memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah senyuman ringan.

"Kyuhyun, hey." Senyum ini membuat hati Sungmin sendiri terasa sangat sakit. "Barangku tidak terlalu banyak, jadi aku bisa pergi besok pagi, jika itu tidak apa-apa untukmu."

_Kumohon katakan sesuatu, _batin Sungmin. _Kumohon katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak membenciku._

"Tidak." Sungmin tersentak sedikit atas bagaimana suara Kyuhyun menjadi begitu dingin.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku bisa—" Sungmin menahan tangisnya yang terus mengancam keluar kapan saja. "—aku bisa pergi malam ini jika kau mau—" tapi Sungmin tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Sungmin mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak melepas tangisnya keluar, tapi sangat berat ketika Sungmin berpikiran jika pelukan ini akan segera membungkus orang lain dalam beberapa bulan lagi, minggu malah.

Sebelum ia pergi, setidaknya Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun tahu penjelasannya.

"Maafkan aku," suara Sungmin terdengar parau dan gemetar, ia pun tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin merayakan trimester keduaku hari ini karena dokter memberitahuku jika bayi kita—bayiku—adalah laki-laki dan aku sangat senang karena kita bisa menamakannya Kyumin, nama kita berdua dan aku ingin memberitahumu ketika kita makan ice cream, seharusnya aku tahu kau sangat lelah, maafkan aku, aku tidak—aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah, kumohon jangan buang kami keluar, setidaknya sampai aku—"

"Shh, Sungmin, tidak." Mata Sungmin melebar dan ia mulai menangis keras-keras, dan Kyuhyun sadar seharusnya ia tidak memotong perkataan Sungmin disana. "Tidak, aku tidak—maksudku, aku tidak akan membuangmu keluar. Kau tinggal. Denganku. Oke?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya masih terisak di dada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku bisa—" Sungmin terisak, "Aku sendiri bisa menemukan sebuah pekerjaan, lalu mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru—aku hanya butuh bayi ini untuk bertahan, aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku." Tubuhnya bergetar sekarang, bahkan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. "Ini hanya sementara, aku akan membayarmu. Hanya sampai aku menemukan suatu tempat—aku akan mengepak barangku setelahnya..." tangis Sungmin mulai meninggi lagi, "Karena..kau tidak..." Sungmin membawa kedua lengan ke wajahnya dan mencoba menghapus airmatanya kasar, "Menginginkan..." Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat kata terakhir ini keluar, tapi hal itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit, "Kami." Sungmin melanjutkan tangisnya, airmata mengalir deras di pipinya dan ia merasa sangat-sangat tidak diinginkan.

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. "Kyuhyun—aku tidak bisa—kumohon—"

Lalu kemudian Sungmin merasakan sebuah lengan merangkul pipinya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu pergi. Maafkan aku, oke? Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkanmu."

Sungmin berusaha menjauh. "Aku—tidak—kau tidak harus mengatakan itu hanya karena rasa kasihanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya karena bayi ini bukan milikmu, aku hanya akan—"

"Dengar, anak ini milikku. Walaupun secara biologis tidak, walaupun bukan aku yang memberikannya padamu, dia milikku. Dia milikku sama seperti dia milikmu. Milik kita, dia milik kita. Perkataanku yang tadi, itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya capek, aku memiliki hari yang panjang, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu seperti itu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sebagai penolakan, tidak menyerah. Kyuhyun membawa mata mereka bertemu bersama. Kyuhyun memandang airmata yang jatuh disebabkan olehnya dan lalu ia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki segalanya, membuat semua menjadi lebih baik.

"Shh, dengarkan aku, dengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut, menentramkan. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan membuangmu seperti yang orangtuamu lakukan. Mengabaikanmu seperti yang orang-orang putuskan. Aku disini dan aku tetap tinggal di sampingmu. Untukmu untuk anak kita. Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, oke? Kau tinggal denganku, karena kau milikku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun sepertinya mengirimkan sinyal mengalah pada Sungmin dan pemuda yang lebih pendek ini lakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis pelan lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat, dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia telah memenangkan Sungmin dan hal ini sudah berakhir. Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat ia menarik kekasihnya yang terisak pelan lebih dekat. Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan segalanya, Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan Sungmin.

"Aku—maafkan aku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku berpikiran mungkin akan menyenangkan jika kita—jika kita—"

"Shh, aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin ke atas ranjang besarnya lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, menghirup wangi tubuhnya. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, oke?"

Sungmin dengan pelan menganggukkan kepalanya tapi Kyuhyun rasa hal itu sangat cukup.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan mengusap rambut Sungmin dan mendengungkan sebuah lagu sampai tangisan Sungmin berubah menjadi sebuah seduan kecil, lalu Sungmin mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap dada Kyuhyun, dan bernafas di depan leher Kyuhyun.

Menit berikutnya Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi.

"_All my loving, I will send to you,_"

"_All my loving, darling I'll be true_."

Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya sampai Sungmin tertidur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah beberapa jam berikutnya, ketika burung-burung bersiul selamat pagi, membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya untuk menemukan dirinya sendirian di ranjang besar Kyuhyun. Sungmin melompat sedikit dari atas ranjang dan tersenyum karena koper dan t-shirt favoritnya tidak ada dalam pandangannya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah membereskannya. Sungmin membersihkan dirinya sebelum pergi ke dapur dan menemukan Kyuhyun membuatkan mereka berdua pancake dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk makan karena mereka akan pergi keluar.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka selesai memakai sepatu.

"Toko ice cream dua blok dari sini." Jawab Kyuhyun. Melilit jari Sungmin dengan jari besarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Untuk merayakan anak laki-laki kita, sayang." Selanjutnya Kyuhyun sudah menarik keluar Sungmin yang tersenyum dari pintu..

.

.

.

.

15 menit perjalanan mereka untuk mencapai Baskin Robbins, dan ketika toko tersebut sampai pada pandangan Sungmin ia tersenyum dengan senang dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk cepat berjalan.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan dua scoop, Kyuhyunie?" ujar Sungmin sambil memandang kertas menu, ia kembali memanggil Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyunie lagi. "Aku mau yang ini dan yang ini, dan jangan ditaruh dalam cup, karena kau tidak bisa memakan itu. Aku mau itu dalam sebuah cone."

Mata Sungmin memancarkan kebahagiaan dan Kyuhyun memutuskan ia tidak dapat hidup tanpa hal itu.

Ketika Sungmin tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kyuhyun, ia sedikit menyentakan lengannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Jangan menertawaiku, satu scoop ini untuk Kyumin!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin (yang malah Kyuhyun mendapatkan satu sentakan lagi di lengannya karena "Kyuhyunie kau membuat rambutku berantakan!") kemudian ia memproses semua pesanan yang Sungmin mau, mereka mendapatkan meja terdekat yang kosong.

"Jadi, Kyumin hm?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan seraya menciumi leher Sungmin.

"Yeah," adalah hal yang dapat Sungmin katakan, tersenyum. Hati Sungmin penuh dengan cinta Kyuhyun.

"_Well, _Cho Kyumin adalah nama yang bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yeah, itu sangat manis, aku suka—tunggu, itu adalah—dia—aku pikir seharusnya dia membawa nama belakangku?"

Kyuhyun menahan smirknya. Sungmin yang kebingungan adalah Sungminnya yang sangat-sangat manis

"Tidak jika kita menikah."

* * *

End

* * *

Ada typo gak? Ada ya? Maaf ya hehehehe


End file.
